


Love Me For Me

by MoonPearlz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPearlz/pseuds/MoonPearlz
Kudos: 1





	Love Me For Me

How do I let go of these feelings for you?   
When I know you are in love with someone new. 

Never wanting to stand in your way,   
Wishing that maybe I'll also have my day.

My day to shine, to be brighter, to rise  
To find someone who can only see me in their eyes. 

To be the only one in their heart,  
Not to feel like I'm playing a part.

To feel free from my own negativity,   
Finding an outlet in a brand new activity. 

Finding someone who can love me for me,  
Who wants to see me be the best that I can be.

Wondering if that person can exist,  
All I can do for now is persist. 

If I can't find anyone who can like what they see,  
Then I hope that the one who sees my true beauty and worth will be me.


End file.
